Loving You From the Start
by xXxKimikoxXx
Summary: When the Sanzo party makes a stop in a town on their journey to defeat Gyumaoh, they meet a young woman in charge of the place. Hakkai takes notice of her. What will happen between them? HakkaixOC


**So, this is not the first story I've ever written. Additionally, it's not the first lemon I've written. If you don't like it, don't read it. I wished terribly that I own Saiyuki but I don't. So, I hope you enjoy it and reviews are greatly appreciated! **

* * *

"Come on you guys! When are we gonna stop! I'm 'bout to die of starvation over here!" Goku shouted in exasperation while proceeding to shake Hakkai as he drove.

"Stupid monkey! Don't shake the driver!" Gojyo yelled, pulling the young man off the other.

"Both of you shut up," Sanzo stated, taking a long drag of his cigarette while whipping out his gun with god-like speed.

"How about everybody calm down, I know we're all tired and hungry and we have been driving for a while," The calm youkai convert, known as Hakkai, stated while giving a small smile.

"Well I just don't see-" Goku started, before stopping his eyes growing wide. "VILLAGE! FOOD!" Goku stood up in the back of the Jeep while pointing straight ahead across the bleak and endless desert.

"I think we could stop there. We are running low on supplies," Hakkai agreed, looking over at Sanzo for approval.

"Fine, just…..do you feel that?"

"Yeah, a lot of demonic aura. Felt a twinge of it when we came in," Gojyo replied, adjusting in the back end.

"Should we avoid it then Sanzo?" Hakkai questioned, slowing down.

"No."

Hakkai gave a light nod and continued to drive into the village. Up ahead he saw the bodies of several demons and an entire regime of people fighting. At the head of it, he saw a girl with striking red hair flowing behind her while she was blasting demons left and right with blue chi gong, similar to that of his yellow chi gong.

"Like that chick already." He heard Gojyo mutter. Hakkai turned and saw that Gojyo and Goku had already summoned their characteristic weapons.

"Wait," Sanzo coolly replied, flicking the burnt out cigarette on the road.

Hakkai brought the Jeep to a stand still and watched as the red haired girl received a blow to the shoulder, before taking out the final demon.

"THE DEMONS ARE DEAD!" Another man shouted, stirring up cheers from more villagers, as the girl started to heal her own wounds.

"Kimiko-san! We need you over here to help heal!" A young woman called.

The red-haired girl looked up at the woman and nodded, but before she headed over to attend the wounded, she glanced and saw the Sanzo Party out of the corner of her striking blue eyes.

She turned her attention back to the young woman and said something before striding towards the group, pulling out a handkerchief out of her brown shorts, adjusting her black mid-drift top with a yellow mid-drift over it, and wiping the blood from her face.

"So, the Sanzo Party has decided to make a stop in our town," She stated, putting a hand on the Jeep.

"Why does it matter to you?" Sanzo asked, the sunlight gleaming off the gun in his lap.

"It doesn't. Welcome to our small city. I'm Mayumi Kimiko, the head healer and leader," She replied, giving a small bow.

With this introduction, the Party climbed out of the Jeep and stood together.

"Save your introductions, I know who you all are," She stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well Kimiko-chan, if it wouldn't be too much trouble to obtain four hotel rooms, we would like to stay for a few days," Hakkai stated.

"Not at all. It just so happens that four rooms opened in the local inn. If you gentlemen would follow me," She replied, before turning and heading towards the inn.

They five of them walked in a brief silence. The Party surveyed the damage the demons had wreaked on the town. A few men lay dead in the streets, some with minor wounds. Hakkai noticed that a few young men and women were busily healing the injured while others boarded up broken windows. He also couldn't help but notice markings on her back that seemed to completely cover it. His eyes drifted up and down her form, but he came to his senses and looked away, a faint blush evident on his cheeks. The semi-awkward silence was broken by Goku.

"Hey Kimiko! You said you were the leader, right? How old are you?"

_THWACK!_

Kimiko stopped and turned to see that the little monkey was rubbing his head while Sanzo was putting away a fan.

"You stupid monkey! It's rude to ask people their age!" Gojyo yelled at him.

"It's quite alright. I'm 20 Goku," Kimiko responded before heading inside the inn.

But, as quickly as she entered, she came right back out.

"It seems that the inn received some damages during the attack and they have to close for repairs. If you like, I have some empty rooms at my home if you would prefer to stay there." She replied, looking behind them noticing the gathering crowd, but as she gave them a sharp look they dissipated.

"We wouldn't want to impose," Hakkai stated.

"That'll be fine," Sanzo replied.

"Okay. Well, follow me," Kimiko said.

She turned down a private road that led to a fairly large and secluded home from the rest of the town.

"When my great-great-grandfather founded this place, he built this home so that the future generations of leaders could live here. There is a large library for study, a small training ground, and a private hot spring. He wanted the best for his family," She stated, opening the door and leading the party to their individual rooms.

"I'll just leave you to get settled. I've got some papers that I need to fill out; the study is the second door on the right. You four could meet me there then I'll treat you all to some dinner."

With that, she turned and entered the study.

"This place is awesome! And we're gonna get free food!" Goku exclaimed, before setting is stuff in the first room.

Gojyo sighed and placed his stuff in a different room before placing Sanzo's stuff in another. Hakkai took the last free room. As he placed his bag neatly beside the dresser and surveyed the room a thought came to his mind.

_'She is different from most of the women I've met. She is quite beautiful, and those markings that I saw on her back. I wonder what they are,'_ Hakkai shrugged this off and met up with his companions out in the hall.

* * *

"THIS FOOD IS AWESOME!" Goku exclaimed as he continued to eat greedily.

"Save some for the rest of us you stupid monkey!"

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

"Gentlemen, please. There is plenty of food," Kimiko stated, intervening in Gojyo's and Goku's argument.

With a sigh, she rested in her booth seat in the town's small family owned restaurant. She sipped her tea silently, quietly picking at her food. She would occasionally laugh from their tales but found herself staring at Hakkai quite often.

_'Why do I stare at him so much?' _

Hakkai though, noticed the fleeting glances she gave him, despite sitting practically next to her. He also noticed her laugh and found himself smiling, taking a liking to the sound.

"So Kimiko-chan, something has been puzzling me. Why is your father not the town leader?" Hakkai questioned.

Her eyes closed and she placed her cup back down on the table, sighing before speaking.

"That's quite a long story."

"We've got time Kimiko-chan. We would like to hear the story, if it's not hard to talk about," Hakkai replied.

She sighed once more before beginning, "You see. Two years ago, when I was eighteen, there were reports of a demon group, heading towards our town. My father, as the leader, is always required to be the first to fight. Our citizens readied themselves for the attack. He, along with my two older brothers, raced into battle. My mother, the other healers, and I were in the long range fighting group. The demons instantly slaughtered my father and brothers. I cried out and ran forward killing demons left and right to get to my fallen family. My mother frantically followed my path of destruction. When I got to my father and brothers, I turned back and saw my mother die. In pure rage, I slaughtered the thirty demons remaining single-handedly. The towns' people were too stunned by my father's death to assist me. I stood, next to my family, blood stained clothes with tears streaming down my face. When I looked up, the citizens proclaimed me leader," she opened her eyes and surveyed the faces of the Sanzo Party.

"I'm so sorry Kimiko-chan," Hakkai said, touching her hand lightly.

"Thank you. But there's more. Last year, after I turned nineteen, I ventured to the source of the minus wave. With the multiple demon attacks that I had to deal with, it took me about a month. And there are no more villages. When I arrived, I was surrounded by strange chanting. Before I could run, pain seared through my body. And I passed out. When I opened them again, someone was putting demon aura limiters in my ears," she flicked the earrings in her ears before continuing; "they told I was a demon and they told me to leave. To this day, I do not know who did that."

She reached up and pulled back her shirt and turned slightly, revealing some of her back, "Those markings that some of you might have noticed. Are reminders of what I am, a demon. They appeared a few days after I returned home. Anyway, when I returned, I set up apprenticeships with ten children to teach them to heal. Currently I have four females and six males. The girl you might have saw speaking to me earlier, Aiko, she is the best student I have."

She took a sip of her drink.

_'Her story is quite tragic,'_ Hakkai found himself thinking as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry Kimiko-chan," He found himself saying again.

"Thank you for your sympathy. But I've learned to deal with it."

"So, you mean, you've always had that hair color?" Gojyo asked.

She nodded, "Not a drop of demon blood in me. Well, there used to be no demon blood. My hair is naturally red. Not all people with red hair Gojyo are half."

* * *

"Thanks again for the food Kimiko!" Goku said before he headed to his room.

Gojyo and Sanzo gave their thanks as well and turned in. Leaving Kimiko and Hakkai, standing in the kitchen.

"So, Hakkai-kun, would you like something to drink?" She questioned.

"I'm fine Kimiko-chan," He replied.

"You sure?" She asked, holding up a bottle of sake.

"Alcohol has no effect on me and aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

She downed her first shot before looking at him and replying, "The villagers don't really care. They understand how hard my job is. Plus I have this nasty crick in my neck that won't go away." To add to her statement, she rubbed her neck while leaning it to the side.

"Would you like for me to give you a neck rub? I give good ones, or so I've heard," Hakkai said, giving her a small smile.

She nodded and removed her hand as Hakkai stood behind her. He gently brushed her hair to the side and began massaging her neck and shoulders. She sighed when she felt his hands gently graze her neck as he moved her hair and relaxed a great deal when his hands rubbed her shoulders.

_'This feels great. But, why is my heart racing from his touch?' _

_'I can feel her pulse racing. Am I doing that to her? Wow, her skin is so soft and smooth,'_ He thought.

"So Kimiko-chan, a young woman such as yourself must have a significant other, am I right?" Hakkai questioned, making small talk as she removed the tension from her shoulders.

"No, you see, that's something I didn't tell you over dinner. I had a fiancée and during the attack on our village, he also attacked the demons with my father and brothers. He was accepted in my family and there for, considered himself to be apart of it. He was killed as well," She sighed, "After that day, I made a promise to myself, that I wouldn't care of anyone as much as I did for him….to never love…."

Hakkai nodded. "I also have a story that is similar to that."

Kimiko turned her head slightly and looked at Hakkai.

"You see, many years ago I was known as Cho Gonou. And I too had a fiancée. Kanan, she was my everything and I cared for her deeply. The word 'love' couldn't describe how I felt for her. I was a teacher and we lived together. One day, when I came home, I found that she had been given to a demon clan as a sacrifice to Hyakugen Maoh. I went after her and killed a thousand demons, just to save her. And when I finally found her, I discovered that she had been raped and was pregnant with his child. Using my own blade, which she stole from me, she killed herself to prevent his child from being born. Of course, after that, I was turned into a demon. I lost her that day….because I couldn't protect her….and like you…..I vowed to never love…."

"I'm sorry. It seems both our lives are filled with sorrow."

Hakkai noticed that he had stopped rubbing her shoulders and that he was merely resting his hands on her. He felt himself lean forward and gently press his lips against her neck, before lightly dragging his tongue up to her ear and nibbling on it. Kimiko jumped and turned around, staring at Hakkai

"H-Hakkai-kun," Kimiko stammered blushing.

"I-I'm s-sorry Kimiko-chan," Hakkai said, blushing as well and stepping back.

Kimiko stepped forward, "Don't be," she said, before lightly pressing her lips against his, her eyes fluttering shut.

Hakkai stood there in shock for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist and gently kissing back, eyes closing as well. She pulled back and looked into Hakkai's now open ones.

"Have we….found love again?" She asked,

Hakkai smiled softly before bringing her into another kiss. Kimiko kissed back, tangling her fingers in Hakkai's soft brown hair. Hakkai's right hand gently rubbed her back while his left hand caressed her bottom. Kimiko moaned softly into the kiss as she felt Hakkai's tongue rub her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her moist cavern. She tentatively moved her tongue to meet his. She sighed as she felt Hakkai's tongue gently caress hers. But, as suddenly as the kiss began, Hakkai broke it.

"What are we doing Kimiko-chan?" He questioned, staring into her surprised eyes.

"We are proving that we were wrong, that we can move on," She replied, before kissing him passionately and pulling him closer to her body.

Hakkai kissed back with as much passion, forgetting everything and letting his thoughts focus on the girl he was kissing. The girl that, in the short time he knew her, he now possessed feelings for, the girl that helped him overcome the greatest obstacle in his life, moving on from his brave Kanan. He ran his fingers through her silky, fiery red hair. He gently grabbed her right leg and brought it up.

Kimiko responded immediately and brought her other leg up, locking them around Hakkai's waist. She moaned into his mouth as felt a bulge pressing against her crotch.

"Bedroom….where?" Hakkai said through the kiss.

"Just past…..yours," Kimiko replied, before kissing him again.

Hakkai pressed one hand on Kimiko's lower back, the other under her bottom. He slowly climbed up the stairs, tongue tangling furiously with Kimiko's. Hakkai clumsily made his way down the hall nearly tripping several times and accidentally hitting the door to one of his comrades' rooms.

"Oi! What's the big-?" Gojyo stated, jerking the door open, only to see Hakkai entering Kimiko's room with her attached to his face and legs wrapped around his waist.

Gojyo chuckled to himself and shut his door, before climbing back into bed with a single thought, 'Nice Hakkai.'

Hakkai laid Kimiko on her bed and jerked off his shirt before climbing on top of Kimiko and kissing her again. He ran his hand under her shirt, bringing it up with his hand. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he removed her shirt and unclipped her bra, tossing it to the nether regions of the room.

Hakkai latched on to one of Kimiko's nipples, bringing it to a harden nub. Kimiko moaned in pleasure and gasped as Hakkai switched to the neglected breast while massaging the other and pinching the nub. Kimiko ran her hand over Hakkai's chest while he teased her nipples.

Kimiko, wanting control, pushed Hakkai's shoulder hard and rolled, causing her to flip him over, and her nipple to fall from his mouth. Kimiko smirked at Hakkai before she made small kisses down his chest. She stopped at the scar and glanced up at Hakkai before dragging her tongue along it. Hakkai groaned as she did this, his hand running through her hair. He gave her a slight push and she moved lower. Stripping Hakkai of his pants and boxers she gazed at his erection. She teasingly brushed her fingers over the hard shaft, waiting for Hakkai's reaction. When he groaned softly, she smiled before stroking harder.

"Nnghh…..Kimiko-chan…." Hakkai groaned out, thrusting into her hand, desiring for more contact.

Kimiko smirked before removing her hand to hold down his hips. Hakkai groaned in frustration, but then gasped as Kimiko's mouth took in the tip of his member. She swirled her tongue on the tip, teasing the slit, before engulfing more of his member in her mouth. What she couldn't fit in her mouth, she stroked with her fingers. Hakkai propped himself up on his elbows and bucked his hips, forcing himself completely inside. She gagged slightly as the tip of his member hit the back of her throat before bobbing her head from base to tip, Hakkai's hand pushing her head up and down moaning each time. She felt the tip at the back of her throat one more and swallowed hard, her throat tightening around his pulsating shaft.

"Oh god Kimiko-chan!" Hakkai cried.

Kimiko gave another swallow and gave one hard suck before Hakkai came.

"Kimiko-chan!" He cried as his fluids filled her mouth.

She swallowed his juices before he pulled her up into a kiss. He rolled back over and jerked her pants and panties off. Kimiko shivered from the cold before she cried out. Hakkai smirked as he thrusted two fingers in and out of Kimiko's opening.

"Ah! Hakkai-kun! Nnghh! Ah!" Kimiko cried out.

Hakkai leaned his head down and flicked his tongue on her clit. Kimiko moaned from the sensation and shouted Hakkai's named as he teased her inner walls with his tongue, replacing his fingers with the wet muscle. She grabbed his head and pushed him closer to her warmth drying to feel more. But, she reached her climax as Hakkai pressed and moved his fingers on her clit. Kimiko clamped down on his tongue as she rode out the pleasure. When she relaxed, Hakkai moved back up her body and kissed her hard.

"Ready Kimiko-chan?"

She nodded before wrapping her legs around his waist. He slowly pushed into her warmth. Kimiko cried out at the sensation and when he was fully sheathed and dug her heels into his lower back.

"Move Hakkai-kun," She whispered, bucking her own hips.

Hakkai grunted from Kimiko bucking on him and he responded with a powerful thrust. Kimiko cried out from the pleasure. He started a steady rhythm that Kimiko matched, growing faster and harder as they both neared their second climaxes.

"Hakkai-kun…..nnghh….Hakkai-kun," Kimiko moaned, "Hakkai-kun!"

Her walls tightened around him as she came for the second time digging her heels into his back.

"Oh god, Kimiko-chan!" Hakkai shouted and the pressure around his member became unbearable and his juices spilled out, filling her.

Hakkai propped himself on his arms above her, panting. Through her pants, Kimiko smiled and reached up and caressed Hakkai's cheek. He pulled himself out of Kimiko and lied on the bed next to her. She grabbed the sheets and pulled them over her before snuggling next to him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Kimiko-chan….that was…amazing," He panted.

"Hakkai-kun….I know….I haven't known….you long but…..I love you," She said.

A genuine smile graced Hakkai's lips and his heart became full.

"I love you too Kimiko-chan," He replied, before they drifted to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning Hakkai awoke to find an empty bed. He sat up, threw his boxers and pants on then proceeded to sprint down the stairs. His foot steps pounded on the deep colored wood of the steps, alerting anyone to his approach.

Hearing someone urgently approaching, Kimiko turned around, holding a spatula in her hand, grinning at an exasperated Hakkai.

"Good morning Hakkai-kun," She said, before turning back to flip the bacon.

Hakkai calmed down and walked forward. Once he was behind Kimiko, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I was worried when you weren't there beside me," He whispered in her ear, before gently kissing it.

"I'm just making breakfast. I had to cook more bacon, Goku nearly ate all of it," She replied, taking up the bacon with his arms still around her waist.

"What do you mean-"

"Have fun last night Hakkai?"

Gojyo's voice rang in his ears and he lifted his head to see Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo sitting in a breakfast nook, pausing from eating their morning meals to look at him. Hakkai's face took on a faint red tint as let go of Kimiko, he picked up the bacon that she had plated, and placed it on the table while Kimiko poured him a cup of coffee.

"What were you two doing? You two were loud…," Goku questioned, staring at Kimiko and Hakkai.

"I heard you from two rooms away," Sanzo said grumpily as he sipped his coffee, "hardly slept until you two shut up."

Hakkai laughed nervously as Kimiko sat next to him, placing his coffee in front of him. Kimiko took his hand gently in hers from under the table and smiled, a blush apparent on her face as well.

"Kimiko! You're as good a cook as Hakkai is!" Goku exclaimed before taking another bite of his pancakes.

Kimiko smiled, "Thank you Goku."

Hakkai gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Despite the looks from his comrades, he nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear:

"I love you Kimiko-chan."

Kimiko smiled and blushed from the looks of the others before replying so only Hakkai could hear:

"I love you too Hakkai-kun."

**So, hope you liked it! I understand that Hakkai might be OOC, but it's my first Saiyuki story. I don't own Saiyuki or it's characters, I wish I did though! And, reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
